


Ein Sommernachtstraum

by Squickqueen



Series: Methuselah Collection [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Corny, Fluff, M/M, Romance, old story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-17
Updated: 2001-12-17
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Piccolo erzählt den Nachfahren der Z-Krieger, wie das mit ihm und Gohan so war (ich scheine eine Vorliebe für Rückblenden zu haben :D )





	Ein Sommernachtstraum

„Piccolo- san, erzählst du uns heute wieder eine Geschichte?“

Ein Paar nachtschwarzer Augen wandten ihren Blick von den tanzenden Flammen ab, dem Jungen zu, der, kaum älter als dreizehn Jahre, mit erwartungsvollem Blick auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Lagerfeuers saß. Mit glänzenden Augen, welche die selbe Schwärze wie seine zerzausten Haare hatten, blickte er den großen Namekianer bettelnd an, der mit gekreuzten Beinen vor ihm meditierte.

„Jaaaa! Erzähl uns eine Geschichte, Piccolo- san!!“

Krähte die Stimme eines zweiten Jungen aus einem anderen Teil der Höhle. Gleich darauf erschien ein fröhliches Gesicht im hellen Schein des Feuers. Das weiße T-Shirt mit dem Capsule Cooperation Logo starrte vor Dreck. Seufzend ließ sich der Junge auf den Boden plumpsen, während er sich gleichzeitig mit einer unbewußten Bewegung eine lilafarbene Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich. Das Licht des Feuers spiegelte sich auf seinen Brillengläsern. Er war älter als der andere Junge. Vielleicht siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre alt.

„Ich will eine Geschichte von der Gruppe Z und dem Kampf gegen Cell hören und sonst gar nichts!“

Die Blicke der beiden Jungen schossen völlig verblüfft in die Richtung, aus der die barschen Worte gekommen waren. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, daß eine dritte Person, gut verborgen in den Schatten der Höhle, schon seit längerer Zeit ihrem Gespräch lauschte.

„Ihr beide hättet sie schon längst bemerken müssen.“ Ließ sich die erstaunlich jugendlich tönende Stimme Piccolos vernehmen, woraufhin die beiden beschämt den Kopf hängen ließen.

„Wir haben wohl noch immer viel zu lernen.“ Murmelte der Jüngere. Der andere nickte nur. Ein leichtes Lächeln schob sich auf Piccolos kantiges Gesicht.

„Willst du dich nicht zu uns ans Feuer setzen?“ meinte er zu der Stimme, ohne sich umzuwenden.

Kurze Zeit später hatte sich ein Mädchen mit strohblondem Haar, das sie zu zwei Schwänzen gebunden hatte, zu ihnen ans Feuer gesetzt. Mit finsterem Blick und vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen starrte sie in die Flammen. In ihrer ganzen Art und ihrem Aussehen schien sie um einige Jahre älter zu sein als die andern beiden, war aber in Wahrheit im selben Alter wie der Junge mit den lilafarbenen Haaren.

Doch Piccolo hatte nicht vor, diese Nacht etwas über vergangene Kämpfe zu erzählen.

„Ich möchte euch heute etwas anderes erzählen. Keine Geschichte über Kampf, Heldentum, Tod oder übermenschliche Gegner.“ Hier machte der Namekianer eine Pause, als müßte er die Wahl seiner Worte sehr sorgfältig abwägen.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, es ist die Geschichte einer ganz besonderen... Freundschaft.“ Die drei jungen Leute hörten deutlich, wie Piccolo zögerte, bevor er das Wort Freundschaft aussprach. Aber sie maßen dem keine besondere Bedeutung zu. Wie sollten sie auch wissen, daß aus dieser Freundschaft weit mehr geworden war? Doch Piccolo hütete sich davor, das Wort Freundschaft durch Liebe zu ersetzten. Er als Namekianer hatte die Menschen nie verstehen können, wenn sie von Liebe sprachen. Freundschaft ja, das verstand er, aber Liebe...

Doch bevor er mit seiner Geschichte beginnen konnte, setzten sich noch zwei weitere Teenager zu ihnen ans Feuer. Ein Junge mit ebenfalls schwarzen, kurzgeschorenen Haaren und ein Mädchen. War der Junge nicht weiter auffällig, so war sie doch etwas ungewöhnlich. Ihre langen lockigen Haare waren zur Hälfte Blau und die andere Hälfte Blond. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Auf ihrer Stirn blickte ein drittes Auge wachsam in die Welt.

Tenshinhans Erbe.

Piccolo stocherte abwesend im Feuer herum. Es war schon so lange her, seit er zusammen mit der Gruppe Z gegen all die Gegner gekämpft hatte. Son- Goku, Son- Gohan, Vegeta, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Yamchu... sie alle waren nacheinander gestorben, bis nur noch er übbriggeblieben war. Doch lebten seine Kameraden in ihren Kindern und Kindeskindern fort.

Und auch vor ihm hatte der Zahn der Zeit nicht halt gemacht.

Seine einst kräftig grüne Haut hatte eine olivgrüne Farbe angenommen. Er hörte auch nicht mehr so gut wie noch vor Jahren. Falten durchzogen sein kantiges Gesicht.

_Mit den Jahren werde ich Kami immer ähnlicher._

Der Gedanke amüsierte ihn auf seltsame Art und Weise. Hatte er damals, als er und Kami wieder eins geworden waren, nicht gesagt, er wolle die Falten des alten Mannes nicht? Und jetzt war er selbst ein alter Mann, hatte die Blüte seiner Jahre schon seit Jahrzehnten überschritten.

Piccolo wurde sich wieder der fünf Jugendlichen bewußt, die ungeduldig auf seine Geschichte warteten. Und so begann er ohne weitere Umschweife zu erzählen: 

* * *

 

„Fünf Jahre waren seit der Vernichtung Cells und dem Tod Son- Gokus vergangen. Die übrigen Kämpfer der Gruppe Z hatten sich so gut wie es ihnen möglich war wieder in das normale Alltagsleben eingefügt.

Vegeta und Bulmas Sohn Trunks war sechs Jahre alt geworden, während Chichis jüngster Sprößling Son- Goten gerade seinen fünften Geburtstag gefeiert hatte. Die beiden Jungen waren unzertrennlich und unternahmen alles zusammen.

„Kakarott hat mal wieder den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewählt, um seine Kinder in die Welt zu setzen.“ Pflegte Vegeta mürrisch zu sagen, während er den kleinen Trunks auf den Schultern herumschleppte, der ihm alle Haare ausriß.

Tenshinhan und Chaou- Zu hatten sich wieder in die Berge zurückgezogen, um dort im Stillen zu trainieren. Yamchu war davon weniger begeistert. Es war damals kein Geheimnis mehr gewesen, was die beiden Kämpfer für einander empfanden. Vielleicht war auch das der wahre Grund gewesen, warum sich Tenshinhan zurückzog, um Abstand zu gewinnen.

Was Son- Gohan betraf, der hatte sich nach dem Tod seines Vaters völlig den Büchern verschrieben. Er hatte kaum noch Zeit und Energie, sich dem harten Training eines Kämpfers zu unterziehen. Chichi sah es gerne, wenn ihr Ältester in seinem Zimmer saß, brav lernte und eine Eins nach der anderen nach Hause brachte.

Mein Ärger dagegen wuchs. Ich konnte nicht mitansehen, wie sich der stärkste Kämpfer der Erde in einen mickrigen Wurm verwandelte.

Nachdem ich ohne Erfolg versucht hatte, Vegeta dazu zu überreden, sich um Gohans Training zu kümmern, faßte ich den Entschluß, es wieder selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

So schnappte ich ihn mir kurzerhand, als er auf dem Nachhauseweg war und schleppte ihn zu meinem Trainingsplatz in den Bergen, der nur mir bekannt war.

„Das erinnert mich an unser erstes Zusammentreffen. Auch damals hast du mich kurzerhand gekidnappt, um mich trainieren.“ Meinte er grinsend, als wir das Ziel erreicht hatten.

„Und wie damals hast du dich nicht dagegen gewehrt.“ Gab ich zurück, was ihn knallrot anlaufen ließ.

„Na ja, eigentlich bin ich ganz froh, daß du mich geholt hast. Ich hab das Training schon richtig vermißt.“ Verlegen schielte er mich an und fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare, an deren Anblick ich mich immer noch nicht richtig gewöhnt hatte. In meinen Augen war Gohan nach wie vor der vier Jahre alte Knirps, die Heulsuse, die ich damals ohne richtig zu wissen warum entführt und ausgebildet hatte. Dabei war Gohan kein Knirps mehr, sondern hatte sich zu einem selbstbewußten, wenn auch manchmal etwas naiven, jungen Mann entwickelt.

„Du hättest jederzeit mit mir trainieren können.“

Es hätte mich nicht überrascht, wenn Gohan vor mir im Boden versunken wäre.

„Ich weiß.“ Stotterte er. „Aber ich habe gedacht, du hättest wichtigeres zu tun.“ Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, daß das nicht der einzige Grund war, warum er es vermieden hatte, mit mir zusammen zu trainieren, aber ich beließ es dabei.

„Wie auch immer... Und jetzt komm. Anstatt hier rumzumosern sollten wir mit dem Training beginnen.“

Und schon brannte ich ihm eine volle Ladung auf den Buckel.

Ein ziemlich angekohlter, verblüfft dreinblickender Gohan war das Resultat.

„He, ich sagte, wir beginnen mit dem Training, also weich gefälligst aus!“

Gohan hatte dann doch nicht so viel verlernt, wie ich zu Beginn befürchtet hatte. Er war ein wenig langsamer geworden und hatte an Stärke eingebüßt, wäre mir jedoch überlegen gewesen, wenn er es darauf ankommen lassen hätte. Aber ich war ja nicht dafür da, um ihm etwas Neues beizubringen, die Zeiten waren schon lange vorbei, sondern ihn in Form zu halten. Heute denke ich, daß Vegeta der bessere Trainingspartner gewesen wäre, aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät.

Seit diesem Tag verbrachte Son- Gohan sehr viel Zeit damit, mit mir zu trainieren, oder in der Ruhe der Berge zu meditieren. Chichi hatte auch keinen Grund zur Klage. Er brachte nach wie vor lauter Einsen nach Hause. Es wundert mich heute noch, wie er das alles geschafft hat.

Wir trainierten jedesmal sehr hart und meist den halben Tag. Die andere Hälfte des Tages war für die Schule reserviert. Ich respektierte das. Schließlich wußte auch ich, daß Bildung etwas sehr wichtiges war. So kam es selten vor, daß Gohan über Nacht blieb. Nur in den Ferien oder wenn er am nächsten Tag frei hatte, schlief er hier.“

Der große Namekianer hielt inne und legte ein paar Scheite Holz nach. Vorsichtig pustete er in die Glut, bis Flammen über das Holz leckten und tanzende Schatten auf das Gesicht Piccolos zeichneten. Die fünf schwiegen und warteten darauf, daß ihr Lehrmeister fortfuhr.

Als Piccolo wieder begann, klang seine Stimme gedämpfter als gewöhnlich.

„Es war an einem dieser heißen Sommertage. Gohan hatte Ferien und hatte beschlossen, sie bei mir zu verbringen. Chichi hatte nichts dagegen gehabt. Zu der Zeit hatte sie alle Hände voll mit Son- Goten zu tun. Er und Trunks hatten nur Blödsinn im Kopf und hielten ihre Eltern ganz schön auf Trab.

An diesem Tag nun trainierten wir wie üblich, bis sich Gohan plötzlich einfach so ins Gras plumpsen ließ.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?“ wollte ich mißtrauisch wissen.

„Verdammt... ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Es ist so heiß... ich komme mir vor wie in einem Ofen.“ Er hatte recht, es war heiß. Aber mir machte das augenscheinlich weniger aus, als ihm. Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen wischte er sich den Schweiß von der erhitzten Stirn.

„Nun gut, machen wir Schluß für heute.“ Er strahlte mich an, als hätte ich ihm gesagt, daß heute Weihnachten ist und sprang wieder auf die Füße.

„Danke, Piccolo- san!! Und jetzt brauche ich eine Abkühlung.“ Schon rannte er in Richtung Wasserfall, drehte sich aber noch einmal um und fragte, ob ich mitkommen würde. Ich fühlte mich ebenfalls verschwitzt und etwas erschöpft und beschloß, mit ihm zu gehen.

Sobald wir den Wasserfall erreicht hatten schlüpfte er ohne zu zögern aus seinem Kampfanzug und sprang kopfüber in das klare Wasser. Ich folgte ihm langsamer und weit weniger elegant. Doch einmal im Wasser war ich ihm überlegen. Schnell hatte ich Gohan eingeholt, der schon ein ganzes Stück voraus war.

„Piccolo- san, du schwimmst wie ein Fisch.“ Prustete Gohan, als ich ihn erreicht hatte. Das schwarze Haar klebte an seinen Schläfen, während er mit ungelenken Bewegungen versuchte, über Wasser zu bleiben. Schwimmen war wirklich nicht seine Stärke.

Mit kräftigen Zügen schwammen wir nebeneinander her, bis wir den Wasserfall erreicht hatten und dort vorsichtig aus dem Wasser kletterten, um nicht auf den rutschigen, nassen Steinen auszurutschen. Mir war Gohans aufmerksamer Blick nicht entgangen, als ich mich unter das rauschende Wasser stellte und es mir über den Körper strömen ließ. Ich schloß die Augen und überließ mich völlig dem Gefühl des kalten Wassers auf meiner Haut, als mich plötzlich Gohans Arm berührte. Es war, als hätte ich mich elektrisiert. Ich wich zurück und riß die Augen auf, nur um in Gohans zu blicken, der vor mir stand. Wir schwiegen beide. Keiner wußte, wie er beginnen sollte, ich erst recht nicht. Plötzlich waren Gefühle in mir, die ich bis dahin nur erahnt hatte. Sie machten mir Angst.

Schließlich war es Gohan, der das Schweigen brach.

„Es tut mir leid.“ Flüsterte er und wollte sich abwenden. Woher ich den Mut nahm, ihn an der Schulter zu packen und festzuhalten, weiß ich bis heute nicht.

„Warte! Was tut dir leid, Gohan?“

„Ich... ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll. Ich... ähm... ich... ich liebe dich Piccolo- san...“  
_Ich liebe dich Piccolo- san!!_

Mir hallte noch immer Gohans Stimme in den Ohren, als er vor so vielen Jahren diesen Satz das erste mal gesagt hatte. Aber damals war er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen, ein Kind, kein junger Mann, der naß und splitternackt vor mir stand.

Ich muß ein ziemlich blödes Gesicht gemacht haben, denn plötzlich schob sich ein schüchternes Lächeln auf Gohans Lippen.

„Schau nicht so entsetzt. Ich weiß, es ist blöd und kindisch, aber ich kann nichts dafür. Es ist halt so.“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht blöd und nicht kindisch, aber es ist... unerwartet.“

Das Sprechen fiel mir schwer, wenn es darum ging, meine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Die Wahrheit war, ich empfand ähnlich für Son- Gohan. Aber ich wußte nicht, ob es eine tiefe Freundschaft war oder das, was die Menschen Liebe nannten. Und auf gar keinen Fall wollte ich Gohan verletzen.

Er schien meine Schwierigkeiten zu erahnen, denn plötzlich schob er meine Hände von seinen Schultern und nahm mein Gesicht in sein Hände. Ich verspannte mich unter seiner Berührung, die mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Es war nicht unangenehm, aber es war neu für mich.

Vorsichtig strich Gohan mit seinen Daumen meine Wangenknochen entlang, während er mich keine Sekunde aus seinen Augen ließ. Ich meinerseits starrte die ganze Zeit auf ihn hinunter, ohne mich zu rühren. Meine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt, ohne das ich es richtig bemerkt hatte.

„Beißt du mich, wenn ich dich küsse?“ Gleichzeitig mit dieser Frage unterbrach Gohan unseren Blickkontakt und schaute verlegen zur Seite. Eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen. Und ich wußte nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte, sondern lehnte mich vor und drückte zaghaft meine Lippen gegen seine.

Augenblicklich schlossen sich Gohans kräftige Arme um meine Taille und schmiegte sich eng an mich. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und begann meinen zögernden Kuß mit immer brennender werdenden Küssen zu erwidern. Seine Zunge fuhr mir über meine spitzen Fänge und bettelte geradezu um Einlaß. Schließlich konnte ich nicht länger widerstehen und öffnete meinen Mund.

Das nachfolgende Gefühl werde ich wohl mein ganzes Leben nicht mehr vergessen. Gohans Zunge fühlte sich so unglaublich weich und zart an, als sie über meinen rauhen Gaumen fuhr, die Innenseite meiner Fänge erkundete und sich schließlich an meiner eigenen violetten Zunge rieb.

Meine Hände begannen sich über Son- Gohans Rücken zu bewegen, vorsichtig, um ihn nicht mit den scharfen Krallen zu verletzen. Der junge Körper erschauerte unter meiner Berührung und drückte sich noch enger an mich, als wolle er mit mir verschmelzen, Eins werden.

Keuchend brach ich den Kuß ab und mußte erst einmal Luft schnappen. Gohan legte seinen Kopf an meine Brust und lächelte vor sich hin.

„Ich kann dein Herz schlagen hören.“ Flüsterte er, während er seinen Kopf unter meinem Kinn rieb. Ich schwieg und atmete den Duft seiner nassen Haut ein.

***

Später am Abend, als Gohan eng in meine Arme gekuschelt bereits eingeschlafen war, dachte ich noch einmal über den vergangenen Tag nach. Ich wußte, daß unsere Beziehung keine Zukunft haben konnte. Chichi würde sie nie akzeptieren. Und ich wollte keinen Keil zwischen ihn und seine Familie treiben.

Außerdem hätte es dem Jungen nicht gut getan, draußen in der Einsamkeit zu leben. Er brauchte Gesellschaft, Menschen in seinem Alter. Er sollte nicht vereinsamen, so wie ich es getan hatte. Aber wie sollte ich ihm das erklären?

Trotz dieser Schwierigkeiten verbrachten wir den ganzen übrigen Sommer damit, unsere Beziehung zu vertiefen, den Körper des anderen kennenzulernen. Natürlich vergaßen wir nicht auf unser Training, das wir weiterhin konsequent durchführten.

Viel zu schnell verging der Sommer und der Tag kam, an dem es hieß, Lebewohl zusagen.

Son- Gohan war den ganzen Tag über schon sehr bedrückt gewesen. Doch den Grund erfuhr ich erst kurz vor seiner Abreise.

„Ich wünschte, dieser Sommer wäre nie vergangen.“

„Warum? Du wirst noch mehr als einen Sommer sehen, Gohan.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Eine schwarze Haarsträhne hing ihm weit über die Stirn, kein Wunder, er hatte sich den ganzen Sommer über die Haare nicht geschnitten.

„Mag schon sein, aber ich werde jetzt auf die High-School gehen. Ich werde keine Zeit mehr haben, mit dir zu trainieren. Aber,“ so fuhr er hastig fort. „Ich komme nächsten Sommer wieder, und dann...“

„Nein.“

Er blickte mich mit offenem Mund verblüfft an.

„Was, nein?“

„Dieser Sommer wird sich nicht wiederholen. Du wirst auf die Schule gehen, ein Mädchen kennenlernen, einen anständigen Beruf erlernen und etwas aus deinem Leben machen.“

„Aber ich will wieder hier her kommen...“

Ich schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Ich werde wieder in Gottes Palast zurückkehren und nie wieder an diesen Platz zurückkommen.“ Gohans betrübtes Gesicht tat mir weh. Tröstend legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Glaub mir, Gohan. Es ist besser so. Vergiß, was diesen Sommer geschehen ist.“

„Das kann ich nicht!“ schluchzte er.

Vorsichtig wischte ich ihm die Tränen von den Wangen.

„He, du kleine Rotzschleuder.“ Ich nahm ihn in die Arme und wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind.

„Es gibt keinen Grund zu heulen. Du kannst mich jederzeit in Gottes Palast besuchen, und du weißt das.“

„Ja schon, aber... es wird nie wieder so sein, wie jetzt.“

* * *

Piccolo drückte den Rücken durch. Das Sitzen auf dem kalten, harten Boden hatte ihn ganz steif werden lassen.

_Jaja, das Alter..._

Dann erst fiel ihm auf, wie still es geworden war. Keiner seiner Schüler gab einen Ton von sich. Es herrschte ein schon beinahe betretenes Schweigen. Starr blickten fünf Augenpaare in die Glut. Keiner von ihnen wagte es, ihrem Lehrmeister in die schwarzen Augen zu blicken.

Die Eröffnung, daß selbst Piccolo, der starke, unnahbare Kämpfer Piccolo, einmal jung und über beide Ohren verliebt gewesen war und dazu noch in Son- Gohan, einen der größten vergangenen Helden der Erde, hatte sie verstummen lassen. Schließlich räusperte sich doch das Mädchen mit den blau-blonden Haaren.

„Ich glaube“, begann sie mit heiserer Stimme und etwas zögernd. „ich muß das zuerst einmal verdauen.“ Sie schielte hilfesuchend von einem zum anderen, erhielt aber nur vorsichtiges, zustimmendes Nicken.

„Ich werde mich wohl jetzt verkrümeln. Es, äh, ist schon spät und morgen wird bestimmt wieder ein anstrengender Tag.“

Mit einem verlegenen Grinsen stand der Junge mit den lila Haaren auf und verdrückte sich. Piccolo warf wieder einen Blick in die Runde.

„Ich denke,“ meinte er bestimmt, „ihr sollte euch auch langsam schlafen legen. Es ist wirklich schon spät.“ _Seltsam, ich scheuche sie immer noch ins Bett, obwohl sie schon längst alt genug sind, um selbst zu entscheiden, wann sie schlafen gehen wollen._

Doch keiner der vier hatte etwas dagegen einzuwenden, und so standen sie einer nach dem anderen auf, wünschten ihrem Lehrmeister eine gute Nacht und verschwanden im Dunkeln der Höhle.

Piccolo blieb als einziger zurück. Gedankenverloren legte er die letzten Scheite Holz ins Feuer und beobachtete die Flammen dabei, wie sie sich augenblicklich durch das trockene Holz fraßen.

Er würde jetzt wohl die ganze restliche Nacht kein Auge zumachen können, das konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen. Zusammen mit der Erzählung war auch die Erinnerung an all die anderen Abenteuer gekommen, die er mit Son- Gohan erlebt hatte. Das würde genug gedanklichen Stoff bis zum nächsten Morgen geben.

~ Ende ~


End file.
